thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Marielle Ferde
"Maybe it was a good thing I was reaped. Then I´ll at least be able to show those who earn their money on my secrets and private life that I´m not one to mess with. Maybe I can try to be remembered for something good, instead of being remembered for my name." Marielle Ferde is a Capitol female Tribute created by Yoonie. She uses an unique template different from all of Yoonie's other Tributes. Information Name: Marielle Ferde Age: 18 District: the Capitol Gender: Female Personality: Marielle is a cheery, friendly and confident girl. She is kind to everyone she meets, to the point that she is even a bit gullible because of it. She believes in the best in everyone´s hearts. Marielle is a caring and nurturing young woman who cares for everyone and everything. She has a rather strong and bold personality, she is confident and isn´t exactly shy, to put it that way. If something doesn´t go her way, she can get mad, but usually she´ll accept it. Marielle believes in fair play and hates anyone who would cheat or lie, and she never does that as well. Marielle can get very worked up and cry over the slightest thing, both bad and good. Weapons: Bow and arrows, axes Backstory: Hello, I´m Marielle Ferde, nice to meet you! Now, this is my full and whole story of life... I was born in the Capitol, just like any other Capitol kid. My parents´ names are Bernard and Henrietta Ferde, they´re both very successfull stars in the Capitol. My father won a talent competition when he was nineteen, and since then he has risen in fame as an entertainer, spesifically a dancer. My mother formed her own band when she was only sixteen years old, and they went on to win the most prestigious song contest in the Capitol. She is a huge idol to every young teenage girl who wants to achieve stardom. My mother gave birth to me in the middle of the summer, so that´s why they started to nickname me "The beast of summer", because I was a very energic and hyperactive kid. The media in the Capitol quickly started to put me in a lot of magazines, simply because I was a child of Bernard and Henrietta Ferde, the ultimate superstar couple. I would often have to go to modeling shoots when I was only three or four years old, though I was a difficult kid to take pictures off since I never stayed still for one second. Even though I got a bit too much attention than I really enjoyed, my childhood was great. Our house lies in the middle of the Capitol´s suburban district, called Crescent Moon Lane. You would expect mom and dad to have a huge mansion with tons of stuff in it, but the house is acually pretty normal. Just three floors, brick walls and simple furniture, which sets it apart from the other houses in the neighbourhood. They´re mostly in shocking colors and with weird odds and ends, like some freaky mutant versions of houses. I had some of my best years ever in our house. We didn´t have any kind of garden, since the houses in that part of town were very tightly clumped together, but I remember running around in the quiet streets with my friends, playing games and buying icecream when the icecream truck came jingeling downwards. There were drawbacks of living in a suburban area though, with your parents being superstars after all. Sometimes we had to call the Peacekeepers because journalists would try to eavesdrop or break into our house at night, trying to find something to write about in their magazines. I remember when I was ten years old, I woke up to a journalist in my room and knocked him out cold by throwing my game system controller. Fans of mom and dad were a problem as well. They could come knocking on the door and when they saw mom, dad or even me, they would start to scream and try to get into the house. One day I was even abducted while going to school by a mental fan. After that, mom and dad hired people to escort me to school. I remember feeling embarrassed every time, since I was different. At school, I had a few close friends, but for the most part, I wasn´t as popular as you´d might expect me to be. Being a child of the Capitol´s hottest superstar couple came with no advantages in school, it was more of a hurdle even. Other kids would often bully me by quoting things I had said in interviews in magazines, which I found extremely embarrassing. I hated interviews already, and it just made it even worse. Also, my homeroom teacher was an avid fan of everyting Bernard and Henrietta Ferde, so naturally, she gave me all kinds of unfair advantages. Sometimes I didn´t need to hand in homework to her just because I was her biggest idol´s daugther, but I hated it, so I did my homework no matter what. Even still, the other kids, except my friends, always gave me a hard time for it, jealous that I came so easy off in life. But my friends were different, they didn´t judge me for my parents and my unfortuneate fame, they saw me for who I really was and that is why they are so important to me. Robin Reventus, a girl I met in preschool, is one of my friends. I got a lot of attention the moment I stepped inside the class, but Robin was the only girl who didn´t immediately flock to me. She looked so shy, so I approached her. At first she seemed shocked, but she quickly opened up to me and we became the best of friends. In second grade Geneviene Rain joined our little gang. Robin was the one who first introduced me to her, she was a new girl who had just transferred from another school in the Capitol. I was at first sceptical, since I was afraid Geneviene would steal Robin away from me. But I was proven wrong, and we soon became an unseperable troika. In fifth grade the first boy of our gang, Siventus Avenici, joined us. He was a very peculiar boy who I at first didn´t really like, in fact, nobody in our class liked him too much. He seemed to hold a grudge at me from the start. But in seventh grade, Siventus became a lot nicer to me all of a sudden, and he quickly found his place in me, Robin and Geneviene´s gang. He became my friend mostly because I helped him come out as gay to his parents, and I think that was very good for him, to have that burden off his shoulders. Still, to this day, we always keep together, even though we´ve been friends for so long. I really hope we can continue to be this way for the rest of our lives. Now, my life would seem pretty perfect if you´ve acually bothered to read it all down to here. But of course, I wouldn´t ever be a Tribute if not for some tragic and unrealistic events that would twist my life to an entirely different direction, or wouldn´t I? It happened when I was sixteen years old. My parents had both been chosen to star in a huge blockbuster movie called "Uncondential Love", a romance movie sceduled to be released in the summer of that year. They were going to be away for a few months, shooting their scenes as the madly-in-love-but-unable-to-marry couple Brand Lukan and Regina Leoné. Therefore I was left alone to take care of the house, but mom and dad trusted me to take care of my own, I was sixteen after all, so they didn´t call a babysitter or anything like that. But they had hired two bodyguard for me, in case some journalists or fans would come at my door and try anything funny. They had also let out a fake rumor that I was coming with them for the shooting, and for maximum security I was instructed to even tell my friends I was going. Nobody could know that I were to be alone in the house, or I could even be in danger. I wasn´t really scared at all though, I was just happy to get some alone time for myself, a bit away from my parents and friends. It sounds kinda cruel, but I think that was exactly what I needed. It would be nice to get some time away from the media as well. Mom and dad had hired someone to play the part of me at the set, so nobody would suspect a thing. It sounds so surreal when I say it like this, how my world worked, that I had to hide away and hire other people to protect my location, but that´s just how life was for me. Everything went fine for a few weeks. It was refreshing to be all alone, except the bodyguard of course, but they mostly left me alone when I asked for it. I had more than enough ingredients for food, and I was experienced in the kitchen so that was never any problem. I had a lot of books I wanted to read, so that was mostly what occupied my days. I thougth I was in no danger at all, but since I didn´t read the newspaper or magazines I had no idea what kind of danger I was in. Some stupid spying journalists had uncovered that the Marielle at the set of mom and dad´s movie was only a paid actor, and they speculated that I was held up in our house. They had also noticed the bodyguards, even though they tried their best at looking the part of tourists renting the neighbouring house. So then, a month before my parents were coming, I was asleep in my bed. However, I woke up to a loud noise from the floor under me, I´ve always been a heavy sleeper so I knew it had to be some serious shit if I acually woke up from it. So I put on some light clothes and my bunny slippers before venturing into the hallway. Everything was quiet, but I could still hear some sort of commotion from down below. I was smart to have put on slippers, since they covered the sound of my footsteps as I walked down the staircase. The sounds were coming from the living room, so I sneaked to the doorway and looked inside. There were people there, people I had never seen before. They had broken one of the beautiful windows, and were now in the process of climbing in. They seemed to have been able to put the alarm out of commision. I wasn´t scared though, this happened all the time when mom and dad were home, and I had bodyguards probably already circeling around the bad guys, waiting to overpower them and arrest them. Only thing, I was wrong. By that time, my bodyguards had already been knocked out and bound, so they wouldn´t be able to protect me. But as I was confident I had backup, I barged into the living room to confront the intruders. "Hey! What the hell do you think you guys are doing!?" I should have realized my mistake by then. I saw that they weren´t the usual journalists that often come breaking into our house. They were dressed like normal Capitol people, with zany hair styles and they all had t-shirts on with my parents and my name on. They were all male. When the silence had fallen after my shouting, they seemed totally starstruck. They started screaming and crying and more as they watched me with hungry eyes. I know how to deal with crazy fans, so I quickly got some paper and a pen in the kitchen before returning to the living room. "Here. How many autographs would it be?" "Oh, we want a lot more than autographs, Marielle" One of the men´s voice sends horrible chills down my spine, and I tense up. What do they mean? But before I could even ponder anymore about that, I heard a large bang, felt a thudding pain in the back of my head and my vision faded away. The next thing I knew, everything around me was dark. I was sitting down on an unsteady something, which was shaking slightly. I was panicing inside, but I managed to stay cool and keep myself from screaming. It took a while before I realized that I had a paper bag over my head and that´s why I couldn´t see anything. I shook it off and found myself in the murky back of a van, I could see that the van was traveling through the lightened night of the Capitol. I tried to open the back of the van, but it was locked and wouldn´t budge no matter how hard I tried. I heard exciting laughted from the front of the truck. "Try all you want, but that door ain´t gonna open. You´re coming with us, whether you like it or not." It was the same voice from before, when the fans had broken into my house. So this was how far people would go, huh? I never realized how much influence people who have nothing to do at all with your life, like celebrities, could have on other people´s lives. But to draw it as far as to kidnap their idol´s daugther? That´s a bit too rough. I try to plead with them to let me go, that they might get in serious trouble for this, that this is wrong, inhumane, to keep me a captive. But they just kept laughing and drove into the night. The van didn´t seem to ever want to stop, and soon I slowly fell asleep on the floor. When I woke up once again, it was dark, but I could feel that I wasn´t in the van anymore. The floor was consistently still, and very, very cold. Once again I shook off my paper bag, and looked around to find myself in an old-fashioned wine cellar, or so it looked like. While I sat there huddeling to keep warm in the cold basement, I would never have guessed that this would become my prison for the next three months, and that those three months would be hell on earth. It´s incredible and horrible how far mother and father´s fans would go for this. They would kidnap me, drive me away at night in secret to the middle of nowhere, and then they would have their way with me. They were right, it wasn´t just autographs they wanted from me. They wanted to feel my hair in real life, to know everything about me, to grasp me physically for real. I was like their personal plaything, a doll to play dress-up with and toss around like you wanted to. But of course, it was far worse when they took off my clothes than when they dressed me up. They would start with the shoes, while holding me down, so I could do nothing. The fan who seemed to be their leader had a freaky foot fetish, he would lick and bite at my feet and play with my toes until I begged him to stop. He was a monster. The others were no better, however. After the shoes had come off, they would move onto the best of my clothes, all up until I was lying naked under their control, a fresh doll to play with. They would touch me, hold me, fondle with my naked body, like I was play dough that they could form into whatever they wanted at the time. I would beg them to stop once again, but there was no stopping their greed anymore. Next came the rape. No matter how many times it happened, I could never ever get used to it. I was a virgin when they captured me, since I´d never have an interest in boys or romance at all, really. But they forced it upon me, and I couldn´t do anything but scream and cry and beg for my life and my virginity. It hurt badly, they were often impatient and didn´t want to wait for the first guy to be finished, so they jumped onto the bandwagon, until they were all unleased on me. The pain was horrible, the humiliation worse. After weeks of this, I became acustomed to it and stopped struggling, it was pointness anyways. I was at their complete mercy, they were my masters and I had to accept that. The fans never hit me, never in their life would they dream of hurting me like that, but I would have preferred that over what I got; sexual abuse and total helplessness. I got more than enough food and water to survive, and I got everyting I wanted. A comfortable bed to sleep in, fresh clothes every morning. But no freedom, I was not allowed to leave the basement, ever. After the three months of living hell, I was awakened in the middle of the night. First I thougth it was my kidnappers who had waken me, but it turned out to be Peacekeepers in steel-grey uniforms. I have never before felt so blessed. After I had been taken to a hospital to get all my injuries healed and a small check-up to see if I had any serious injuries, I was informed that my capturers had all been shot by the Peacekeepers when they tried to fight them to keep them away from my hiding place. Bizarre as it may sound, but I felt saddened by their deaths. They had been twisted, evil monstrosities, but humans all the same. Maybe they weren´t all that good in the head, maybe they had it tough in their lives and had been driven in despair? Maybe they tried to live the lives they wanted through my mom, dad and me, following our lives like parasites? No matter what my parenst tried to tell me, I still attended all of their funerals. I learned all of their names, and got to see their grieving families. They didn´t look like they cared that their sons, husbands, cousins or grandsons had been rapists and kidnappers, they only cared about that they were gone. When they saw me there, they apologized on their deceased loved ones part and cried. I couldn´t help but get moved by this. They were truly sorry, even though they were not to be responsible for anything that had happened. After the incident, my parents seemed even more distressed about it than I had ever been. They never stopped crying, both of them blamed themselves for what had happened, that they had left me to fend on myself. They wanted to fire my bodyguards, but I begged them not to. It wasn´t their fault. At school, I wasn´t just getting attention anymore for being a stuck-up celebrity that got everything she wanted anymore, I got even worse attention. Everyone wanted to know everyting of what had happened, but I never confided anyone into it, not even my friends Robin, Geneviene and Siventus. It was something I wanted to stay with me to the grave. Of course, the tabloids and magazines made it very difficult, since they never published anything that wasn´t involved in the case in some way for months afterwards. Everyone in the Capitol pitied me and I became known as the Tragic Heiress. I hated it. Nobody even cared about my kidnappers lost lives. They should have been grieved, no matter about the terrible things they did to me. Then, finally, the magazines stopped writing about the incident in the summer. But it was still all about me. Because I had been reaped for the Hunger Games. I was surprised and shell-shocked and scared at the same time. The Hunger Games? This was something I´d never wanted. Not a lot of kids in the Capitol volunteers, but I had hopes that maybe someone wanted to save me. But nobody did, and now the magazines are writing nothing but stupid sentimental stories about me going into the Games and how this is one of the most tragic events in modern-day Panem. Get real, it´s the stupid journalists births that are the most tragic events in Panem, period. I wish they would stop it all, but I can´t forget how valuable being a favorite from the start is. There´ll be a lot of rich people in the Captiol who will want me to win, I can get loads of sponsors out of that single-handedly. And if that many people support me, why should I ever write myself off winning the Games? Fear(s): Ever since the incident, Marielle has developed a large array of new fears that she never had previously. The sexual abuse has made her scared of ever having sex ever again, out of fear that it´ll be the same and she´ll get hurt. She is afraid of waking up at night, scared that someone will be watching her and taking her away. That is why she always sleeps restless. Marielle is very scared of being unable to see, either through intense darkness or something limiting her vision. She has become scared of enclosed rooms and darkness in general as well. Reason for Winning: Marielle wants to win for a multitude of reasons. She wants to win so she can return to her parents, and try to fix them up again after what happened. She knows that if she dies, they´ll never be able to go on, but Marielle wants them to continue to live. Marielle also wants to fight for celebrities rights against the presses, to avoid the things she has experienced for years. She also wants to win to return to her friends, the second most important people in her life. She wants that all of her friends and her can go to college together, and she doesn´t want to leave them behind if she does win. Quirk(s): Marielle is a very heavy sleeper, she can sleep through about almost anything. She even slept through when her dad tripped and fell into the china cabinet, and everything including her father´s ribcage broke. She sleeps naked, a habit she has had ever since she was a child because of how hot she gets at night. Marielle is also a nailbiter, she can´t help it. She does it automatically, without the need to be nervous or scared for it to trigger. Sometimes she bites the nail so long down it starts to bleed viciously. Gallery Marielle-reaping.png|Marielle at her Reaping Marielle-arena.png|Marielle in the Arena Marielle-victor.png|Marielle as Victor Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:18 year olds Category:Capitol Category:Reaped Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes